onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Breaks in long sequences of paragraphs in History sections
Breaks in long sequences of paragraphs in History sections Can we have a discussion on the use of sections within sections of the History section. I'm asking this because of a somewhat irritating dilemma brought about Buh. The problem is that he wants to have the Straw Hats to have completely uniformed history sections. There is nothing wrong with that except the sequence of paragraphs per some sections for some characters can get really long.Some Straw Hats may get little to no action in some arcs and have very little paragraphs. Some Straw Hats may get lots of action and have so many paragraphs that they may require some divisions. For the divisions, think of the basic ruling of a paragraph structure, a paragraph requires four to six sentences so that people won't get lost. The same can apply to divisions to very long sections. A section that has a set number of paragraphs is not only easier to read but also easier to navigate and edit.Mugiwara Franky 14:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well I can't deny the pointlessness of really short sub sections with one paragraph and that I want to express the oppposite direction of being too long is not a problem for me to handle... But I don't mind so long as there are: 1) only the actions of that straw hat written there and no one else 2) Paragraphs to begin with so we can read it 3) references, which are struggling to be added again. I wish I could be more useful, but rereading old chapters is something I have little time for at the moment, so I'm not editing history sections right now. One-Winged Hawk 19:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I would support shorting them up because I happen to agree that long titles are overly silly Joekido 10:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Whats wrong with long titles, long titles are fun and productive and show how much we love talking abut nothing, yes their great, that is long sentences with no full stops to end, oh look a flying cow, and a two headed deer... lalalala... Sorry... I couldn't resist a joke. I'm freezing my butt off in a cold home and on top of that I'm bored. @.@ One-Winged Hawk 11:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Buh boy loves long title and can't shut up Joekido 11:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :My joke wasn't directed at Buh, it was a general moment of insanity due to cold hands and boredom. But it does prove a little point in the process. I prefer short, snappy, eye catching ones like I wrote "bloody and murderous" or something for BB's page. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 11:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Ridiculously long title aren't really the main issue but they however are somewhat part of the problem. Due to the length of ridiculously long sections, they sometimes require ridiculously long titles as a short title might not be enough to describe the situation. An example would be Sabaody. With just one arc section, it appears the section requires somewhat a long winded title called An Incident on Sabaody Archipelago and the Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew to describe the section. However if you split the entire arc section into smaller sections, like splitting the first part of the arc involving Keimi getting kidnapped twice and the second part where the Straw Hats get separated, you get at three titles that are somewhat shorter in essence. Main arc title: "At Sabody", 1st section: "Slavery and Bubbles", 2nd section: "Legendary First Mate and Separation" for examples. Mugiwara Franky 12:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Some of the titles need to be shortened but there really is nothing wrong with having them. Drunk Samurai 16:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Length Vs Efficiency This is a bit off-topic, but the discussion about length vs efficiency make me think about it. I already made a warning (without much success) : The Arc pages are becoming ridiculously detailed. If I want to know everything that happen in the manga, it's easier to read directly the original than reading these articles. Is it possible to decide of a logic about them (and apply it)? Kdom 11:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with keeping it short and sweet. I've complained MANY times about the length of the history sectin on Luffy's page. Worst is when others' fall prey to writing EVERY event in an arc including bits not to do with a character. :And while that thought is up, "Sandersonia's Sister" was used a dozen times on her page. She was there at the events so its all right to use "Boa Hancock". Using it a dozen times felt repeatable and like we don't even know her name. It actually got on my nerves to read. One-Winged Hawk 16:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC)